The work involves study of several aspects of the behavior of the choroid plexus of the fourth ventricle of cats in vitro in a flux chamber. Studies of diffusion potentials in response to changes in ionic composition of bathing fluids and of streaming potentials in response to change in osmotic pressure of one of the solutions are in progress and instrumentation for the measurement of volume flows is being tested.